


Giggle Fit

by MissyMeghan3



Series: Lots of Laughter [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bonding, Bromance, Cute, Fluff, Laughter, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 11:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyMeghan3/pseuds/MissyMeghan3
Summary: “Lance, what the heck. This is a stealth mission, why’d you fall?”“Oh, you know… gravity.”While on a stealth mission Lance falls and scraps his palm.





	

“KEEYAH-Wah!” Thud, ‘Quiznack’ he muttered

Keith turned around to see lance splayed out, face-flat to the ground. After being paired up a thousand times over in fanfictions; you’d think Keith would be used to this sorta crap. Luckily, the two of them weren’t in any immediate danger — as of yet. 

“Lance, what the heck. This is a stealth mission, why’d you fall?”

“Oh, you know… gravity.”

“Well, are you okay?”

Lance groaned as he picked himself up to sit on his knees. He then went to inspect his hands and flex his finders. “I think I might’ve scraped my palm.”

“Oh, you poor baby, how will you ever live.”

Lance opened his palms out to Keith with a mockingly huge pout on his lip. “Kieeesss eht beeeh-tteeerrrr?” He dragged the words out in an overplayed baby voice as he waved his minor injuries up at Keith.

Lance was greeted with silence. A silence that might have dragged on a little too long and implied thoughtful consideration to the question. His mouth opened and closed as he carefully considered his answer. “ … no.”

A pause. 

A snicker. Lance could barely speak as a fit of giggles began to bubbled up within him, “Woooow, you really had to think about that one didn’t yo-“

“Ask again!” He demanded with a casual voice break.

“Kiss it b-“ “-NO!!”

Lance toppled back, cackling hysterically at Keith’s expense. Forget being able to speak, he couldn’t breath. 

Keith rolled his eyes and tried his darnedest not to sulk. It wasn’t that funny. He took steps towards him and began frantically waving his finger at him, “Lance cut it out! You’re gonna get us caught!”

At this point it wasn’t personal, Lance just couldn’t stop laughing. He tried to speak but the intake of air just produced more giggles. “I kn- I kno- kn- kneh-” He tries to get back to his feet, reaching blindly for support, “Se-sorry! I c- I can’t-” He holds himself in a crouch as he tries, vainly, to smother his gaiety. 

“Lance,” Keith rested a hand on his shoulder, shaking him gently, “Lance, seriously,” He was biting down his own laugh at this point, which didn’t stop his lips from curling into a small fighting grin. “This is a serious situation,” he coughed as he managed to keep his face straight, “we can laugh about this later.”

“Right, you’re right,” Lance rubbed and pat his cheeks, trying to seriously stop his giggling. Their situation was in fact serious.

“People need our help.”  
“‘People need our help.’”

“Our situation is serious.”  
“Very serious,” Lance took a deep breath and let it out, giggles gone. 

“We can laugh later.” Keith dimpled, hinting his fading amusement. 

“Later,” Lance smiled with his eyes and the two ran off to finish their mission.


End file.
